Raining On Forever
by magicmumu
Summary: Helena walks in the rain with a broken heart. Femslash. HelenaDinah future fic


Title; Raining On Forever

By: Erin Griffin

Feedback

Rating: On the fine line between R and NC-17, because it isn't quite smut, but there is sex in this.

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Summery: Helena walks in the rain with a broken heart.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I am just borrowing them for a short amount of time while I am up with insomnia at my grandparents' house.

Author's Note: This story has sex in it, so if that isn't your pot of coffee... then go make a cup of tea and skip this story. It is that simple. For those who love this pot of coffee... I was listening to this CD called Celtic Nights, and there is the natural sound of thunder and rain accompanied by piano and vocals. It made me think of making love... very hot... That and the thought in the back of my mind to write a story like this running through my brain for a while brought the Muses to my grandparents' house and told me to write this. I hope you all enjoy it.

Another Note: Everything in are flashbacks... I would like some feedback on this story… Please, pretty please? Oh, and if anyone wants to archive it email me and lemme know where it is going.

Dedicated to Angel. Hugs, kisses, pant-pant, howl. You turn me into a Tex Avery cartoon. Grrr baby, yeah…

It's raining again.

I doubt anyone would truly know or care at this point exactly how much I hate the rain. How the slick-ness of the droplets slide down my cheeks, easily mixing with my tears, or how the wind blows it so forcefully in my face, making it the same temperature as my heart.

I just hate the rain.

I guess in some ways I'm glad I have a distraction like hating the rain has become for me. It makes me forget just about everything else as it falls down on me. The pouring rain softly thuds onto my head, trickling through my hair and down my neck. It almost fells like her soft kiss. "No, I mustn't think of her now." I say to myself, knowing it was useless to even try to block her out. How could I? I spent almost half of my life with her. Hell, she IS my life.

How can it be over? Just when I was sure she was everything I could ever need and more, it was all taken away from me with one sentence. She told me she just didn't love me anymore. How could she kiss me so passionately that morning and tell me that night that the love was gone? I just don't understand. "No, you mustn't think of that," I repeat angrily. I feel myself hunch over a little bit, desperate to shield both my body from the downpour, and my heart from this pain.

I guess it is my fault the rain falls so violently upon me now. It was, after all, my choice to walk home from the club in which I now own. It was my decision to walk alone down the streets of New Gotham. In my younger days as the mighty Huntress, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now the streets seem too big, ready to swallow me whole... and I know I wouldn't mind it one bit if it did so just then.

_ "Will you-" I had hesitated._

_"Helena... What's wrong?" she asked me, so concerned for me._

_"Dinah, I-" Why can't the words come to me as easily as they used to?_

_"Spit it out, Hel." I took a deep breath and slowly released it. My future was on the line, but I had to ask. It had taken so long just to build up the courage to ask her._

_"Dinah... Will you be mine? Forever, I mean... Marry me and stay by my side?" I stuttered. I felt droplets of sweat threaten to fall down my face. I was coming apart completely. Only she was able to put me back together... make me whole. Suddenly, a hand enveloped mine and another gently but forcefully lifted my chin upwards. I saw her answer there and I felt an eternity upon her lips as they locked with mine._

_"Forever." I can't believe the whisper that passed her lips, even though I cold feel it coming from a mile away deep within in my heart. I can't hide the look of the Cheshire Cat as I slid the ring that officially joined our souls together upon her slender finger. _

KABAM!!! Thunder sounded overhead, shaking me from my revere. A new batch of tears started to fall from my face before I have any chance to fight them off. "Not here, Kyle. They aren't good enough to see you cry." I mutter, sliding my hands into my pockets. Inside the right pocket, I feel a small jewelry box and lose it completely. I had forgotten that this was the coat I was wearing when she returned it to me. I hadn't worn it since then other than tonight, and that is only because my good coat is at the dry cleaners. It wasn't until I reached our- MY condo that the tears slowed. I peel off my coat and hang it on the shower rod in the bathroom to dry.

_ "Do you, Helena Kyle, take Dinah Lance as your lawful wedded wife to love, honor, cherish, and hold in sickness and health, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do." I was strong, sure that I wanted the rest of the world to know that I would have (and already had) fought to the death to keep Dinah with me as long as we both shall live. Dinah's eyes shone as she was asked the same question. She said so much to me with those two words, and she shocked me by giving me a look filled with love, loyalty and devotion, one that mirrored my own._

_The brides have both written their vows and will now take the time to share them. Dinah, you first." Dinah and I were both wearing tuxes, and I watched as Dinah fixed her veil and then took a piece of paper from her breast pocket of her tux jacket. Her eyes never left mine as she did so. I gasped as she unfolded the paper and then ripped it in half._

_I don't need to read them out loud, as my heart can never forget what had once been written upon it. Besides… I have it on a disk at home." I heard chuckles from the audience and smiled. "Helena, my heart, my soul and soon, my wife… words alone could never explain how I feel for you, but for the people here now, I'm sure as hell gonna try. I promise to take your hand here and now, hold it in mine and never let go. On this day I vow to keep you warm, safe and happy or die trying-"_

Why am I getting up? I ask myself before I hear another set of knocks on my door. My whole body freezes up for a split second. I know the rhythm of everything she did. She is here. I try to find a place to set the jewelry box I didn't know I was inspecting so thoroughly, but I find that no matter where I put it she will find it. Over the years she's learned to enter people's minds without touching them, so she'd easily be able to see what was on my mind... But then again, it isn't as strong of a connection when she isn't touching them, so I guess it is 50/50. I quickly stuff it in my pocket before opening the door. "Dinah," I can't help but gasp. She stands with the rain falling down on her, yet unlike me, she doesn't look like a drowned cat. Feelings and thoughts of the last 20-odd years we had been together (and the weeks we hadn't been together) wash over me. "Uh... L-Let me get you a towel," I stutter, letting my eyes take in her form quickly before opening the door wider to let her in. Her hair is drenched as was mine a while ago. It made me realize I was past due for another trim. I had been letting my hair grow out over the last 3 years, even though Dinah had always said she preferred it short. I guess I wanted to get as far away from the Huntress as possible. It had been like that since I retired. Wondering why she's here, I walk down the hall and grab the first towel my fingers get a hold of, which was our biggest towel, used to dry the both of us after we bathed together.

I avert my gaze away from the towel as I hand it to her. I feel her eyes look me up and down. They stopped on my left hand, where she saw I hadn't taken off my wedding ring in the few weeks we had been separated. She has yet to issue the divorce papers, which is probably why she is here now. She stared at me and I didn't know what to say or do. Seeing her shiver, I did the first thing that habit and instinct tells me to, which is helping her to dry off and get warm. My pinky touches the top of her hand and I feel her presence within my head. I feel no hands on me, yet my head is forced to look at her. "I'm sorry, Helena. I was wrong." I feel movement in my pocket before I see the ring box float to Dinah's hand. She opens it delicately, and the rings float from the box to the air where she watches them, then me closely. Then they slide easily onto her finger.

I don't know exactly what this means. Is she mine again? "I- I- I-" I started to say, but no intelligible words come from me.

"Forever, Helena. Do you remember that promise?" She asks me in a voice so low, so soft that I wonder if she was the one who said it. How could I forget? I only nod. Dinah let the towel fall to the floor. Then she put her hand on my chest over my heart (now quickened in pace with her touch), gently forcing me to take a step backwards.

And then another.

And then another.

I'm soon backed against the door to our- my- our bedroom. She looks into my eyes as she has done billions of times before. Without a word, and slowly as if she was afraid to spook a wild animal, she grabs my hand. We are palm to palm, fingertip to fingertip before the cold metal of her ring is felt in the crevice between my ring and middle fingers. The warmth on my heart leaves momentarily as I feel the door behind me open.

Somewhere in the distance thunder rolled, but my focus is fully on the azure eyes that flicker into a shortened lapse of fear. I know Dinah is skittish during thunderstorms and prefers to never be outside in one if it can be avoided. I think it is a surprise that she has come here tonight of all nights. The fear is instantly gone and she focused fully on me as we walk as one into the bedroom. All of her movements are slow. Slow as she removes the remaining clothing I wore; slow as she let her body warm up mine; slow as she leans in to kiss me. I try not to show my need for her kiss, fast or slow, passionate or hungry… I try not to show how her touch is desperately missed.

I try… but it is all in vane.

My flesh remembers her touch, her hands, her kiss her heart her soul even though my mind did everything it could to forget. Dinah's eyes flicker with light as shocking white streaks illuminate the sky and the rain splatters against the window. A loud crash follows shortly after as she peels off her clothing, exposing everything I have longed for since she's been gone.

I feel honored to let her kisses roam one way while her hands roamed another, all while on a quest to get reacquainted with me. On some levels it is as if we were never apart; she knew where to touch to get the desired responses from me… Yet on other levels it is as if she is afraid to kiss me in places she knows will make me moan.

She tests the waters first, lightly letting her fingertips brush around my areolas, then over my nipples, which seems already excited by her mere presence. Dinah licks a long slow trail, which starts between my breasts, goes north over my pulse point, and ends at my ear. Her hands, however, both travel south, her left hand on my hip and her right slowly coaxing my legs to open for her. Dinah's thumb finds my clit immediately and has started to make a circular motion as I felt her middle and ring fingers enter me. Needless to say, her pace is slow; she's taking her time. I wriggle, squirm, and grind into her hands, wanting- needing her to release me, but Dinah knows when she wants my release. As I feel the pressure within me rise, I wonder if she is trying to torture me further, but I know that Dinah Kyle- er… yeah… Dinah Kyle wouldn't do something like that.

Finally, I feel her name in every crevice of my body as I cry out for her. Dinah slowly slides her fingers out and doesn't have time to do much else before she finds my body weight on top of her. The heat of her body is more than enough to warm me up for the rest of my life. "Please don't leave me again." I know I sound like a child asking their parents not to unplug the nightlight, but if she left me again, the lights in my life would surely go out forever. Her arms wrap gently around my neck and waist and I find myself once again on my back. She rests her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm on my stomach. I pull the sheets tighter around us and am content to just hold her, knowing she is real.

"I love you, Helena. Forever." She suddenly whispers, and I am startled because I thought she had fallen asleep by now. Her voice in my ear completes me, making me once again whole.

"I'll always love you, Dinah."

"I know." We are so close together, she is almost lying on top of me, but I know that I would never have it any other way. She here now, and I know that I will never hate the rain again.

For I know that it was the rain that brought my drenched angel back to me tonight.


End file.
